1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspendable child walker systems and more particularly pertains to suspending child seats from a moveable roller assembly housed in a ceiling mounted slide bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child walker devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, child walker devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining children and assisting them in learning how to walk are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,452 to Tomosky et al., a self supporting infant jumper device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,883 to O'Dowd discloses a child's swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,878 to Greenwood discloses a recreational device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,437 to Skaricic discloses a walking trainer.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,671 to Borg discloses the ornamental design for a child walking training device.
In this respect, the suspendable child walker systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending child seats from a moveable roller assembly housed in a ceiling mounted slide bar.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved suspendable child walker systems which can be used for suspending child seats from a moveable roller assembly housed in a ceiling mounted slide bar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.